The Abused Duo
by Kayla Daughter of Thanatos
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are siblings, or so they think. They are abused by a cruel step father named Gabe. As they get older they find that one of them was adopted. Then their secretive friendship buds into romance. This is an AU, no demigods. This story is rated T for abuse.
1. 5 years and Intro

**Disclaimer- I am not Rick Riordan, I am girl for Pete's sake!**

**The Abused Duo**

**Summary: Annabeth and Percy are siblings, or so they thought, turns out one of them has been kidnapped. Abused by a cruel guardian named Gabe, they grow up learning to confide in only each other. Soon they find birth certificates, they say that one of them comes from a different parent. Each chapter will skip two years until they turn 15. Read the story to find out more.**

**Annabeth POV**

** Five Years old**

Annabeth, didn't know how she was Percy's sibling. Though she was only five she could be classified as a genius. She was practicing long division at the moment. Percy on the other hand was not the sharpest knife in the drawer, both diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, they used it differently. Percy used it as a barrier while Annabeth used as a tool to persevere. On top of that they looked nothing alike not even their facial structures. Annabeth had large, intimidating yet calculating gray eyes while Percy had smaller ever-changing sea-green eyes. Percy had tousled black hair, yet Annabeth had neat, curly blonde hair. Despite these differences they got along quite well.

Percy was playing with his trucks, saying, '_vroom,vroom.'_. Annabeth was annoyed by the noise. She thought Percy was a great friend yet didn't find school interesting. Annabeth blocked out the noise and did her work though. Then they heard feet come down the stairs. Percy quickly stopped making the truck noises and Annabeth indulged herself in her work, hoping she wouldn't be the one to get the punishment.

She knew it was cruel to wish pain inflicted on others, but she really hated being hurt. The man stomped down the stairs, his name was Gabe but Percy and Annabeth called him 'Smelly Gabe' when he wasn't around. He shouted with his booming voice, "Who was making the racket that woke me up from my morning nap?"

Percy shakily raised his hand, they knew it was better to tell the truth, you might get some mercy. Gabe smiled at Percy, he picked him up by his waist and threw against the other wall, about 3 feet away, he hit the wall with a sickening thud and slid down, Gabe still didn't show mercy. Gabe looked back towards Annabeth, she didn't show that she cared what was happening to Percy, she was still doing math. Gabe stomped over to Percy and slapped his face, partially to make Percy conscious, partially to hurt him.

Annabeth knew enough to tell that it wasn't legal what Gabe was doing. They went to school but the teachers thought it was just their playing that made them so scratched up. The red mark on Percy's cheek would fade by tomorrow, which happened to be Monday. Gabe rarely ever damaged their face, if he did it would either fade by school or look like an accident.

Gabe slapped Percy in the face again just to hurt him, finally he stomped away. Annabeth truly did care what happened to Percy it's just that one time she cried out for him to stop and he threatened to send her to a foster home. If that happened then Percy would have no one else and would be injured all on his own.

Annabeth went to the freezer and got some ice to put on Percy's head, back and cheek. That was all Annabeth knew how to do. She could apply heat but she didn't exactly know when to. Percy was shorter and skinnier than her so she dragged him walking backwards up the stairs. He hit his head on the stairs many times but the stairs were carpeted so it was alright.

She brought him into their small bedroom, their were two beds with a nightstand with a lamp on it in the middle. At the end of the two beds their was a small trunk for each. They had their clothes and extra blankets in there. She laid Percy gently onto the bed and covered him with his red covers. She climbed into her identical bed and fell asleep.


	2. 7 years and food

**Sorry about the length, it's so short.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I would have updated faster but I have a camp and I was away.**

**If I was Rick Riordan would I be on fanfiction? Hello peoples, get a brain**

**Sorry if the character's are OOC**

**7 years old**

**Percy's POV**

Percy honestly didn't know what he did to deserve this. I mean getting beat up everyday. That was harsh. Right now he was watching his own sister getting beat up. She was only singing the square roots song. Percy had to admit, it was an annoying song, and what 7 year-old in their right mind needed to know square roots? Percy watched her get slapped, again and again. 5,7,9,12 times! It pained his heart that he couldn't step in and help. Annabeth _was _a strong girl. Taller and stronger than Percy but she even had her limits. Percy brought her onto the couch and laid her their with her hair spread out in a halo around her head. She was unconscious so she looked like a sleeping angel.

Gabe finally finished, he was breathing heavily and his breaths were almost as ragged as Annabeth's. It was probably the fact that he was seriously overweight. Gabe turned his beady brown eyes onto Percy and smiled showing his tobacco stained teeth. Then the smile was wiped off of Gabe's face and Gabe narrowed his eyes at the young boy, he sneered, "What are you lookin' at ya good for nothin' piece of trash."

Percy was tempted to to tell Gabe that he was the worthless piece of trash, but he knew it wasn't true. Gabe at least fed them, and had a job. Gabe soon tramped upstairs yelling down to Percy, "Get me my beer and order a pizza, put 3 slices on a plate for me, you and Annabeth can only have one each. If you eat more, you know what happens." Percy looked in the phone book and dialed the number to Papa John's. "Can I have a large half pepperoni, half Hawaiian pizza.", soon the pizza guy came and Percy took two pepperoni slices and one Hawaiian slice on a plate he got the beer out and brought it up to Gabe's bedroom.

He knocked tentatively, afraid of what could happen to him he called out, "Mr. Gabe, sir? Your food is ready." Gabe simply grunted in response, he took that as a come in. Apparently he thought wrong, as soon as he took a step into the bedroom he was hit with a ceramic plate. Percy fell back onto the floor, hurt. Percy got up clutching his chest. In the process the plate that Percy had been holding fell. Luckily it just fell so that the contents were just boggled a bit. The beer bottle was still in Percy's hands, Percy was about to fling it straight at Gabe's head but quickly remembered what the consequences would be.

Percy handed the plate to Gabe and passed the bottle over. Gabe snatched them out of Percy's hands and gobbled them up rather disgustingly. Percy used this as an excuse to leave and was right about this for once, he was supposed to leave. He hurriedly tromped down the steps to see a very bruised Annabeth cleaning the living room. He quickly ran over to his young but genius friend, to stop her from hurting herself further.

"Annabeth, you can't do that, you're gonna hurt yourself. Worse!"

"Percy, I'll be fine, stop worrying about me, I can do something."

"Fine, I guess I am overreacting a bit but you should clean somewhere else, like do the dishes."

Suddenly they heard Gabe's voice, loud but certainly not clear, "One of you brats down hear needs to clean this plate."

Percy hesitantly tip-toed up the steps and knocked on the door. Gabe grunted, Percy had learned his lesson from last time, wait till he says come in. He suddenly heard Gabe roar. The door was flung from his grasp and he had the plate thrown at him, again. He fell back but this time another plate was thrown at him. Two plates rested on either side of him. Percy looked up the fear evident in his eyes. He gulped, unsure of what was going to happen to him. He noticed Gabe didn't move an inch and was glaring at him.

Percy realized what he wanted, "S-Sorry, m-mister G-G-G-abe I-I'm sorry." Gabe nodded his head clearly satisfied with the apology. Percy headed down the steps, slowly and painfully for his abdominal muscles were bruised badly. He limped over to Annabeth who critically examined him with her sharp eyes. She walked over to the freezer, got 2 pieces to ice, so Gabe wouldn't notice. She placed on his stomach, as he winced. She got 3 pieces for her bruises and they washed the dishes together.


	3. 9 years and School

Sorry about the shortness of the chapters, they are going to be brief until 15, they are nine now, check out my other story and my poll.  
First Person to guess my age correctly gets to get a shoutout

I haven't been nine for a while so, bear with me hear.

9 years old

Annabeth POV

Annabeth was at school, not that she cared, she was happier here. Percy was too, he hated school, that's not why, it's because there was no abuse. Sure, he got bullied, less than Annabeth but he still did. Annabeth had to endure endless teasing about how her nose was always in a book and how she knew almost everything, even when the teacher didn't. So Annabeth had been heading to class from her English Class when she ran right into one of her worst enemies Drew Tanaka or as she like to put it, Air-Head Barbie.

So then the Air-Head Barbie opened up her big mouth and squirted out a big string of words which could only mean, "Hey, you freak, you should get your nose out of the book, it makes you dumber."

Annabeth looked at the mean girl strangely, "Um.. Drew?" she said in a slow voice (The one you use on dumb people, "Reading books make you smarter." then in an annoyed tone she added, "Maybe if you actually paid attention in class for once you would know that."

Then she looked Drew up and down, she was wearing a big poofy tutu type skirt with a tight pink top that said, 'I'm not just pretty I'm smart too.' Annabeth snorted and the absurd comment printed on the shirt. Then Drew's full sister came up, she was wearing pink leggings with a long pink frilly shirt with a flower in her hair. She was popular too and just as pretty as Drew except she was actually nice, her name was Silena. Silena and Drew were identical except for the sneer Drew had on her face, both had lush black hair down to their middle back and blue eyes and beautiful faces.

Then Drew's half sister came up, they were all around the same age except Drew's half sister, Piper, was a bit younger. Piper was really nice and not very popular, she had choppy brown hair and eyes that were always changing colors, she was pretty too. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a plain blue T-shirt with a ski jacket.

They walked up to Drew together and said in unison, which was pretty creepy, "Drew, leave Annabeth alone."

They had said that so many times that they had stopped keeping score. They looped arms with Annabeth and strode to their Science class with Mr. Brunner. (A/N I figured they wouldn't have Latin class in 4th grade so yeah.) When they got there they took their seats, Piper was in front of Annabeth, Silena was behind, their other friend Thalia sat at her left and Percy sat at her right. It was the best because this way Annabeth was in the center of the class where she liked to be.

Then Mr. Brunner assigned them a project, she was working with Will Solace, a guy she hardly knew. They had to go over someone's house. She went to the back corner of the room where Will's desk was located when she got there they both said at the same time, "Can we do it at your house?" Annabeth bit her lip. She shook her head, no. Will shook his shaggy mop of blonde hair no also. Annabeth's brain went into over time. She smiled to herself, "Well, we both can't do it at our houses, so why don't we do it at the school library they have private rooms with computers. I have a room that the librarians always keep for me too."

Will nodded enthusiastically. Percy looked like he was having difficulty dealing with his partner a perky, short, blonde named Lacy. Annabeth felt lucky that she got a calm and collected partner. The project was to find a certain animal, plant or insect and research the food chain it was part of, whether it was a prey or predator and if it was a herbivore, carnivore or omnivore. Annabeth had an animal in mind but so did Will. Annabeth said, "I think we should do an owl."

at the same time Will said. "I think we should do a python." (A/N that is one of the sacred animals of Apollo) They bickered over this for quite a while till class was over and they finally came to the decision that they were going to do a kiwi, the bird of course. As it turned out Annabeth and Will both couldn't do it that day. Annabeth had to tell Gabe that she would be late one day or else... you know. Annabeth had to get permission and had to be back by a certain time. Gabe had to be in a good mood so she grabbed Percy by the hand and dragged him, half running, half stumbling all the way to their house.

She skidded to stop in front of the door and Percy stopped next. They walked into the house calmly and looked fearfully at the large man towering over them. They gulped and recoiled and the revolting breath pouring from the mans food hole.

"I see you're on time, one of you brats must want something, or both." They both raised their hands and Gabe rolled his eyes and said,

"What do you want?"

Percy spoke up, "Mr. Gabe, sir, we need to do a school project, me with Lacy Mitchell and Annabeth with Will Solace." Gabe rolled his eyes and said, "FINE! Just get back by 5:30 tomorrow."

Annabeth nodded fearfully and said, "Percy is doing it at Lacy Mitchell's house and I am doing it at the library."

Gabe's eyes narrowed as he peered at them as if suspecting they were lying but waved his hands towards the steps so the would go do their homework and other things in their room.


	4. 11 years and memories

**Look people's I need you to review my age and something else. Do you want the finding of the birth records to take place when they are 13 or 15. Send in your answers. **

**I Do Not Own PJO.**

**11 Years old**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy seemed miserable. He had thrown up all his dinner, wasn't allowed to eat again and had a large bruise on his stomach. He groaned again and Annabeth rushed over to help. Percy had been floating in and out of consciousness. Annabeth kept his breathing steady. It was the first time either of them had been punched. Annabeth figured since they were getting older the abuse was getting worse. She had read enough books on abuse to know.

Percy fell back into deep slumber and looked peaceful. Annabeth decided it was safe enough to go downstairs, not checking on Percy. Gabe was out of the house and wouldn't be back till about 12 the next morning so she deemed it safe. Annabeth had recently become infatuated with architecture, especially ancient Greek architecture.

She loved the Parthenon and liked to imagine they were all demigod's Percy was a son of Poseidon and Annabeth a daughter of Athena. Arch-enemies but were still secretly friends. Annabeth was great with a dagger given to her by a man named Luke. Percy was great with the sword, it was the same sword Hercules had, Annabeth thought it fit Percy perfectly.

Luke was her secret crush even though he was in 8th grade and she was in 6th . Luke was always there for Annabeth when Percy wasn't. He was great at drawing and drew Percy with his sword and Annabeth with a dagger, in the hilt a name was engraved, it said Luke on it. Annabeth kept that drawing and loved the fact that she was leaning on Luke and Percy had his arm slung around her.

Percy instead of being scrawny like he really was, was strong and had perfectly proportioned muscles and Luke's were just as they were in real life, wonderful. She could almost feel his skin under the paper and at the bottom, it was her favorite part. It said, in Luke's straight handwriting Annabeth+Luke=Best Friends.

Annabeth hated to think this was true, first of all, Percy was her best friend and Luke was her crush and a great friend. One thing about Luke was that he had serious anger management problems. Another thing was that he was extremely indecisive. Annabeth could not deal with it. Percy was slow to anger and never wavered from his idea's but he had faults too. He was extremely loyal, sometimes too loyal, he was also extremely stubborn which was quite annoying most of the time.

Annabeth remembered all these things instead of actually reading then she looked at the time and jumped when she saw it. It was 10:45 Gabe came back at 12:00 but she had been reading since 6:00. She cleaned off the dining room table and set the plate down, five plates one for Gabe and four for Gabe's buddies. She put the pre-made brownie mix together and popped it in the oven and turned it up to 350* then she popped out the beer, even though they were probably wasted already. She set one at each place. She climbed up slowly to bed.

When she got up to Percy's room she saw that he was no where to be found. Annabeth immediately panicked and stripped his blue-green bed sheets back even though she knew her efforts were futile. She then heard the shower turn on. Annabeth was spooked she ran to the bathroom and when she turned the knob it was locked. She panicked, hitting the door with her fists and yelling at the top of her lungs. Suddenly the door flew open under Annabeth's grasp and she tumbled forward onto the ground but was supported by a strong arm. She looked up to see Percy sheepishly smiling while holding his towel around his waist with his other hand. The red bruise was slowly turning to an ugly bluish-purple. Annabeth hit him on his stomach and Percy winced. Annabeth's eyes widened and an apology rushed from her mouth, "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, I forgot about that- really-I" Percy cut her off, "It's okay, you wouldn't do it on purpose."

Annabeth left the bathroom so Percy could get dressed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow


	5. AN

Hddlldoe.c As yeou an s my kyboearl is mossodld upc. I can type, well but my keyboard got wet so epect longer update times. Letters come out but not where they should or sometimes 2 come out. So sorry folks. This took me like 10 minutes.


	6. 13 years and Separate

**Please don't kill me for not updating, *harpoon flies by* I have a good reason, *Anvil flies by* no really I do. Listen we got robbed, like legit robbed they stole my mom's laptop, iPod, and phone. My laptop and my dad's work laptop, in other words no electronics. I only had my iPod and my dad's mac, which I'm not allowed to use. My dad got paranoid so he set up our old desktop computer. So that's what I'm using.**

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth groaned with the effort it took. She lifted the heavy trunk and nodded to Percy. IT was a sweltering hot day and being in the attic was no help. There had come the time that Perc y and Annabeth were too old to share a room. Actually the time had come and gone but Mr. Gabe had refused to let them use the spare bedroom.

Annabeth and Percy were both scantily clad. The heat had made it so that they could not be decently dressed. Percy had shed his shirt and was left wearing his defined 6-pack and basketball shorts. Annabeth was wearing a light tank top that clung to her body on account of the heat with very short athletic shorts that exposed her long toned and tanned legs and flat stomach. The scene before them did not even faze the other. Though they both had members of the opposite gender swooning for them, they were used to the others appearance.

The plan was Annabeth was to have the attic and Percy was to have the bedroom that they had abandoned. They were moving a trunk that Annabeth needed in her new room. Percy went downstairs to get them some food and one last item that Annabeth needed. Annabeth went and searched out her vast new bedroom. Of course it wasn't all hers, some of it was for them to study and part of it was Gabe's study, which really wasn't used to study much more than old car magazines. The attic was separated into three rooms.

Annabeth went to a dusty corner and found an old green metal box. It looked really rusty. Annabeth bent down, intrigued. She opened it slowly and found it was full of papers. She shuffled through them, they were mostly mortgage papers but at the bottom there were some birth certificates Annabeth looked at the names. Annabeth Minerva Chase, the other one said Perseus Neptune Jackson, Annabeth was surprised she was about to read more but Percy came thundering up the steps. She called Percy over at the same time Percy called Annabeth over them Percy said, "No come over here I'm really hungry."

Annabeth sighed, aware of Percy's eating habits. She begrudgingly trudged over to where Percy was sitting with a platter of bagel Pizza's in front of him. Annabeth set the papers down in front of her spot on the floor. She felt her stomach growl, as a side effect of smelling the food. She took up one of the pepperoni and olive ones and thankfully ate it. Percy wrinkled his nose, not only was he allergic to olives, (He would break out in hive every time he ate one) he hated them too. Annabeth loved them. She inhaled another bagel pizza and sighed with contentment.

Annabeth showed Percy the papers. Percy took a few moments to eat another one and picked up the papers. His eyebrows scrunched together as they did when he was concentrating, "_It's kinda cute"_ Annabeth thought. Annabeth shook her head to clear away the thought. "_He's my brother" _she scolded herself. Percy read it out and said, "So, we were probably just born under different names." Annabeth took the paper back .She read the dates. Percy's was August 16 and Annabeth's was October 7. Annabeth then looked at the doctor who birthed them, Oliver Molono birth Annabeth while Miranda Lien birthed Percy. Last she looked at the hospital Percy was born at Manhattan Hospital while Annabeth was born at Mercy Suburban Hospital in Pennsylvania. Annabeth pointed these all out to Percy who finally gave in to the obvious answer.

Percy ate the Pizza in silence. Then Annabeth broke the awkwardness by saying, "Well I was obviously adopted and so we are still siblings, right, just adopted. Percy nodded and stood up. He hugged Annabeth and Annabeth buried her face in his chest because Percy was a good 5'11'' and Annabeth was 5'7''. Annabeth started to arrange her clothes in her closet and arrange her bedroom while Percy did the same but in a different bedroom.

Annabeth felt loneliness in her heart because tonight was the night that she would go to sleep knowing that Percy was just 3 feet away. It seemed like they were miles apart after the newfound information. Annabeth lay down and tried to read her favorite story but could not because tears were clouding her vision.


	7. 13 years and situations

**Guys, who ever guesses my age correctly gets to have a chapter sneak peek! You can't double guess though!**

**Disclaimer: If I was RR do you think I would be on fanfiction?**

**Percy's POV**

**13 still**

Percy hadn't changed positions from 2 hours ago. He was trying to fathom the fact that he and Annabeth were not blood relatives. He was doing something he rarely did in depth, thinking. **(A/N Right now my annoying friend is trying to read this)** Questions were running through his head, questions like; Are our moms still out there? Why did Gabe keep this a secret? How were we raised in the same place if we have different parents? Why was this arrangement made?

Percy had always wondered why he had never had a mom. Why did she leave us? Why did she leave us at the mercy of Gabe, an abusive alcoholic? Percy's mind wandered until Annabeth knocked softly at his door.

"Come in." Percy said, Annabeth looked around the room and sighed.

"Percy, it looks so different. I mean, without all the books and desks and my bed and nightstand and trunk."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean everything's different now, and I mean don't even know where we come from."

Annabeth laughed,"Yeah Percy, you're right but where we come from doesn't really matter, its where we belong."

"I guess, I just really want to find out the answer to all the questions that have been flying around in my head. I mean I've been thinking-"

He was cut off by a roar of laughter coming from Annabeth.

"YOU, Perseus Neptune Jackson were thinking, I find that very hard to believe."

"I do think Annabeth, in fact I think a lot just not about school, that takes too much energy."

"Ha, once a seaweed brain always a seaweed brain."

"I guess so wise girl."

* * *

Then it got silent, like one of those awkward and uncomfortable silences, for like a minute. But Percy, being Percy and hating silence,decided he should strike up a conversation.

"So, how about those Met's, they did well didn't they?"

"_Percy_..."

"Yes..."

"I like the Yankees."

Percy blushed, "Oh well, I knew that, yep definitely."

"Did you really?" Annabeth inquired, giving Percy a glare.

"Um..." Gulp,"No, not really." He answered hesitantly

"Hmph"

"Come on Annabeth it's just a baseball team."

"Oooooh, speaking of baseball look what I found in the attic."

Annabeth held up something that could be called nothing other than a Yankee's baseball cap. Percy, unsure of why i mattered replied, "So,it's just a baseball cap."

Annabeth glared at him, "Look, on the inside." She said as she passed the cap to Percy. On the inside of the cap in old-fashioned lettering it said, "To Annabeth, From her loving mother."

* * *

Percy, astounded, dropped the hat. Annabeth picked it up, dusted it off and placed it on her head. Percy laughed, "Annabeth, you look so normal now, like you could blend in with a crowd, almost like, invisible."

Annabeth glared, "Are you saying I'm not normal."

"Well, I was talking about your eye color, you know, and mine too, it's kind of peculiar, but other people have peculiar eye colors too."

The last part was rushed because Annabeth was glaring at him. Annabeth's glare is not something you wanted to have pointed at you. Percy fiddled with his fingers for a little while, then got distracted, (ADHD) then he started looking around the room. Annabeth all the while was glaring at Percy which was pretty hard considering she had ADHD.

Annabeth stopped glaring and decided to roll her eyes at Percy.

"Seaweed Brain you didn't actually think I was mad at you."

"Sort of, maybe."

"You are so oblivious, I was mad at first but then it was just fun to see you uncomfortable."

Annabeth gave Percy a hug,but quickly drew back.

"Eww, Percy haven't you taken a shower yet. We were just moving stuff in the super hot attic you know."

"Yeah I know, I guess I should go take a shower now I mean, I guess it's kind of disgusting just sitting around all sweaty."

"Also Percy, it's not good for you."

"Where'd you hear that."

"I didn't hear it, it's part of our Health Studies class."

"Wait do we have to know this to graduate? Oh, we're graduating in a couple days right?"

"Go take a shower and then I'll talk to you about graduation."

Percy grabbed his towel and a few clothes and went into the bathroom. Annabeth sat down of Percy's bed and thought about graduation. She could imagine herself in her dress, it was really only graduation from 8th grade but it was big for her. Annabeth normally hated dresses but this one was for a special occasion, Gabe gave them $300 a year and said, 'Don't bother me again.' Annabeth had bought the dress on-sale and she loved it.

It was a light sea foam green, it was strapless and was made of a flowy material that ruffled and swayed. The dress had a tail and had a sequined strap around the waist. She was wearing white heels with the dress though very low. Percy's tie was the same sea foam green. The dress she was wearing was a bit girly but it was one of the guilty pleasures Annabeth had, she loved that girly dress. (**A/N This dress is on my profile or whatever you call it.)**

* * *

Percy came from the bathroom fully clothed and looking not a bit wet. Annabeth was not surprised, whenever Percy got wet and he would dry himself, like after the pool, he would be completely dry, it was weird, not even his hair was wet.

The first words that flew out of Percy's mouth did not disappoint,

"Annabeth, now will you tell me about graduation."

"Percy, it's on Friday, you still have to go through 4 days of school plus Sunday."

"Ohhh, do we have to take those I see's too get that scholarship."

"Percy..."

"Yes."

"They're not called I see's they're called ISEE's and you're definitely not getting a academic scholarship that's for sure. Not that you're not smart it's just, athletics like, swimming and basketball are more your strength."

"Yeah good point."

Suddenly they heard a voice from downstairs shout,

"Come here you scum and clean up this mess and make me some food."

It was Gabe, who had been gone for a good 4 hours, he had come back, and in a bad mood.

* * *

**You'll notice I put a lot of those line thingies in there. I'm obbsessed with them. HEHEHE. Yes I am insane if that's what your wondering! BUt no, I am not in a mental hospital and I am sick which is why I am not in school, I would do this in school too if it was for my nosy friend, hint hint, the one I was talking about before!**


	8. 13 years and Graduation

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth felt like a princess in her dress. It was one of the only expensive things she owned. It was mint green and flowy, it had a sequined waistband. Just to make it better Annabeth had a pair of sparkly heels. Percy's tie matched it. Annabeth had a date, his name was Luke. He had sandy blonde hair and icy blue eyes he was a great height of 5'8''. Since she was 5'5'' they fit perfectly together. He's a perfect gentleman and always treats her with respect.

The man started to drone on about how they had graduated and what laid ahead of them for high school. Then he started to say who got the scholarships.

"Milan Zogo got a full scholarship for Academics. John Peterson got a half scholarship for Academics..." She stopped paying attention until she heard her name.

"Annabeth Ugliano got a full scholarship for Track." She was surprised, why hadn't it been for Academics? Well at least she got a scholarship.

"Percy Ugliano got a half scholarship for basketball." Annabeth panicked, one of them couldn't go to private school without the other.

"And a full scholarship for swimming." She breathed a sigh of relief. There was just one thing she was worried about, friends. She would have to leave all her old ones behind and make new ones. She wasn't worried about Percy, he could make friends in an instant, that was just his personality. But Annabeth on the other hand, people don't necessarily like a smart-aleck as a friend. She would probably be labeled as a pretty nerd.

After the ceremony they all went to the party. Annabeth danced with Luke. His starry eyes and magnificent scent, a mixture of expensive cologne and spearmint, made Annabeth's entire night wonderful. Of course she danced with Percy too since Percy's date, Rachel, wasn't one for dancing. Percy danced to a couple songs with Annabeth and one with Rachel. Then he went and talked with Rachel about saving some rare sea animals. Luke

Annabeth danced with Luke for a couple more songs then she went to go talk to her friends, Thalia, Piper and Jason. Luke was a sophmore in highschool but was good friends with Percy and Annabeth and Annabeth sort of had a crush on him. I mean what sane wouldn't, he was good looking, smart, athletic and kind.

When she got to Thalia, who didn't have a date because she believed that woman did not need a man to guide her, Thalia gave her a pointed look."

Annabeth Sighed, "Thalia, I don't need to have the same views as you just because we are friends. You have your step-sister, Artemis, to bond with about that. You know I don't think I need a man to support me I just think that men aren't total idiots, well except for Seaweed Brain, he's an idiot."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "There you go again with your boring old lectures, could you repeat that? A boy just spilled punch all over himself and it was hilarious!"

It was Annabeth's turn to roll her eyes, "What I said was-"

"Never mind," Thalia interrupted, "I remember now."

Annabeth glared at Thalia, who responded by putting her hands up in surrender. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something and in doing so she turned towards Jason who was checking his watch. Annabeth gasped at the memory, Gabe had told her to come home at 9:45 or else.

*Flashback*

Annabeth was about to go out to do her makeup at Piper's house when Gabe barged into the scene.

"Where're you going twit?"

Annabeth replied with an evident smirk in her voice, "Where do you think?"

Gabe roared (A/N Has anyone heard Katy Perry's new song Roar?) and charged at her, but Annabeth didn't even bother to act surprised and scared. She just jumped out of the way. She was about to run out the door when Gabe's meaty hand blocked the door. Annabeth glared at him and Gabe smiled.

He said, "You better be home by 9:45. Or else girly."

She ran out the door and ran all the way to Piper's house err... mansion. Annabeth pounded on Piper's door rather ungraciously. Thalia opened the door and Annabeth stumbled back, her face was free of all her punk-like makeup!

*Flashback over*

Annabeth jerked Jason's arm away and a looked at the time. Jason jerked his arm back. Annabeth pleaded with her eyes. Jason finally relented and she checked the time. It was 9:32! She waved to her friends.

"Bye, J, bye Pipes, bye Thals." They all waved goodbye and Annabeth raced off to find Percy. When she found him, he was talking to Luke. She grabbed his arm and shook his watch in his face.

"We have to be home by 9:45!" Percy nodded and said by to Luke and follow Annabeth.

"Percy Gabe said we had to be home by 9:45! Use your muscles and run!"

"Alright, alright Annabeth just slow down."

"Aww, is da big bad Pewcy out of shape?" Annabeth teased.

Percy glared at Annabeth. Annabeth smiled contently. They stopped in front of their door. Percy checked his watch then showed it to Annabeth it said 9:42. Annabeth sighed in relief. They shoved the key in the lock and opened the door. Gabe was sitting at the ratty couch by the television and staring at the football game intently.

"You almost were too late. Order a pizza, give me three slices and some whiskey. The expensive kind, my friends are coming over, you know what order two. You can each have two slices, no more no less. 6 bottles of brandy at the table. You got it?"

Annabeth and Percy nodded meekly. They did what they did every time. Since Annabeth's voice sounded more official, she ordered the pizza. Percy got the brandy and set the table with the black tablecloth so no stains showed up. Annabeth and Percy went to change into regular clothes and then got the 2 pizza's from the pizza man and paid. They did this all silently, they go their own pieces of pizza and headed up stairs, once safely up the steps they decided quietly to watch The Host. **(A/N I've never watched it so I don't know so I'll just skip that part)** After the movie it was about 12:05 a.m. so they decided to go to bed.


End file.
